For My Friends
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: Persahabatan merupakan bumbu, pelengkap kehidupan namun menjadi sangat berarti jika dipertahankan dengan kasih sayang yang tulus dan lembut. /"Hinata, Ino, dan aku. Pribadi dengan sifat yang saling bertolak belakang." /Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

_We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone. –Orson Welles_

.

.

"_Kasih sayang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang."_

Aku menarik senyum simpul saat membaca _quote_ sederhana di layar _netbook_ milikku. Kalimat yang sederhana, namun cukup menyentuh hati. Jika dikaji lebih luas, kasih sayang memang datang murni dari hati nurani manusia. Aku selalu menolak persepsi orang lain yang menyatakan jika dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang. _Kami-sama_ menciptakan manusia untuk saling menyayangi.

Untuk itu ku pikir mengapa _Kami-sama_ memberikan manusia sebuah perasaan dan akal.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah teman-teman sebayaku yang sedang sibuk bertukar pikiran di seberang aku berada. Pemandangan itu lebih indah daripada melihat pertikaian antarsesama mereka.

Aku kembali menerawang ke arah cahaya matahari yang membias biru awan di luar jendela kelasku. Memoriku kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian paling konyol yang pernah aku lakukan bersama teman –oh sahabatku yang sedang aku tunggu kehadirannya sekarang.

_Well_, konyol sekali saat teringat kejadian dimana kami berdua selalu bertengkar dan saling menjadikan rival. Aku dengan kesal pernah sesekali menjitak –atau bahkan menjenggut pelan rambut pirang miliknya yang selalu dikuncir kuda itu. Dan perasaan puas itu hadir kala aku melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan akhirnya ia mendiamiku selama dua hari. Mungkin bisa lebih dari itu kalau Hinata tidak menengahi kami.

Kami saling membalas, mengerjai satu sama lain. Terkadang sahabatku yang bermata lavender itu malah menjadi korban 'keberingasan' kami. Namun kami sama sekali tidak pernah merasa jenuh, ataupun tersinggung.

Semua perlakuanku pada mereka, semua perlakuan mereka kepadaku, keisengannya yang kadang sangat fatal itu malah menjadi sebuah titik yang membuat masing-masing dari kami tidak pernah merasa jenuh.

Air mata hadir di antara kami, pasti. Saat kesalahpahaman mendominasi kerenggangan kami, namun yang ku tahu hal seperti ini sangat lumrah terjadi. Malah kupikir ini adalah _hmm..._ semacam ujian dari _Kami-sama_ untuk menguji kebersamaan kami.

Aku selalu sadar, tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Begitupun persahabatan kami.

Namun aku berharap jika perpisahan kita tidak lain karena disebabkan oleh takdir yang mutlak dimiliki seluruh makhluk hidup –kematian.

Rasanya aura itu berubah menjadi horror saat kusebut kematian ya?

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai menajam di pengelihatanku, mungkin sebentar lagi pagi ini akan berubah menjadi pagi yang panas. Tatapanku kembali beralih pada layar _netbook_ yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ku hiraukan.

"_Memberikan kasih sayang itu bukan perbuatan yang membuang-buang waktu. Beberapa tahun ke depan, kamu bakal ngerasain efeknya dari orang-orang yang udah kamu sayangin dengan ikhlas."_

Mataku sedikit berbinar saat membaca _quote_ yang baru saja di _update_ di situs jejaring sosial tersebut. Ku lirik jam yang tertera di pinggir bawah layar _netbook,_ mungkin akan lebih asyik jika aku men-_scroll _halaman ini ke bawah untuk membaca _quotes_ yang lain.

"_Ohayou forehead_!"

Teriakannya yang menggema itu menginterupsi kesibukanku. Sudah ku duga dia telat lagi. Aku memincingkan mataku ke arahnya dan meledeknya –seperti biasanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, _ohayou_!"

Aku melirik gadis manis di sampingnya yang terlihat kusut itu.

"Hinata-_chan_, tumben telat? Hey Ino-_pig_, kamu apain Hinata-_chan_ sampai dia telat gitu eh?"

Beberapa detik kemudian ku rasakan sentilan panas menyentuh dahiku.

"Aww_ ittai_! _Pig_! Ku balas kau nanti!"

"Hahaha makanya jangan galau terus. Jangan dipandangi terus netbooknya, nanti rusak loh!"

Ku lempar tempat pensil berbahan kain yang tergeletak sembarang di mejaku ke arahnya. Sayangnya meleset.

"Sudah-sudah Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_. I-ini masih pa-pagi."

Helaan nafas kesal meluncur dari mulutku, ku lihat Hinata –masih dengan wajah kusutnya karena telat− beranjak duduk tepat di belakangku.

Sejenak, kembali ku tatap _background _yang sengaja ku pasang di _netbook_ milikku. Bibirku membentuk seulas senyum saat dirasa kehangatan muncul di relung hatiku saat melihat foto kami bertiga.

.

.

.

Hinata, Ino, dan aku. Pribadi dengan sifat yang saling bertolak belakang, namun saling melengkapi.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

A/N : *krik krik* Bwehehehehehehehe aku kembali dengan fict pelepas stress jadi maklum pendek banget lagi kehabisan kata-kata soalnya Dx. Fict ini khusus buat sahabat-sahabat aku terutama **momo haku **kekeke. Pokoknya lop yu pul lah buat sahabat-sahabat aku yang nemenin aku terus wehehe. Tapi untuk scene err− jambak-jambakkannya itu nggak beneran, cuma itu real scene yang memang beneran terjadi di dalam persahabatan Sakura-Ino. Kyaa kyaaa(?) udah jam 10 dan mataku udah lima watt dan besok aku sekolah jadi nggak sempet meriksa typo, mohon dimaklumi(?) ._.

Akhir kata... review please :D


End file.
